User blog:Dean27/SmackDown LIVE preview, May 1, 2018: Shinsuke Nakamura demands a public apology from AJ Styles
Jeff Hardy to appear on “Miz TV” United States Champion Jeff Hardy left Saudi Arabia still the United States Champion after a successful defense of his title against Raw’s Jinder Mahal, despite the meddling of Sunil Singh. The Charismatic Enigma can now turn his focus to Team Blue and the Superstars ready to try and take his star-spangled title. But before Hardy gets back in the ring, he’ll have to face the hard-hitting questions of WWE’s A-Lister on “Miz TV.” How will The Miz try and throw Jeff Hardy off his game? Will the United States Champion be ready for whatever The Awesome One has planned? Shinsuke Nakamura demands a public apology from AJ Styles After suffering another low-blow at the hands of Shinsuke Nakamura that nearly cost him the WWE Championship, AJ Styles flew off the handle at the Greatest Royal Rumble event. His WWE Title Match against Nakamura ended in a double count-out, which gave Styles the opening to exact a little payback on The Artist. Styles pummeled Nakamura at ringside and over the announcer’s table, then bashed him with a steel chair before diving over the ropes with a Phenomenal Forearm that sent Nakamura crumbling to the arena floor before he could escape. Because of Styles’ actions, WWE’s Rockstar is demanding a public apology. Will The Phenomenal One give in to his rival’s demands? Charlotte Flair and Carmella lead trios in Six-Woman Tag Team action The intensity in the SmackDown Women’s division is heating up as Charlotte Flair prepares to challenge SmackDown Women’s Champion Carmella this Sunday at WWE Backlash. However, the two rivals aren’t waiting until Sunday to get into the ring. Both The Queen and The Princess of Staten Island will take part in a Six-Woman Tag Team Match tonight on SmackDown LIVE. Will Flair, Asuka & Becky Lynch reign supreme, or will the trio of Carmella & The IIconics show them what the future of Team Blue looks like? Will Big Cass revel in ruining Daniel Bryan’s Greatest Royal Rumble moment? Just a few weeks removed from his return to the ring as a full-time Superstar, Daniel Bryan was putting in the performance of a lifetime during the first-ever 50-Man Greatest Royal Rumble Match. The leader of The “Yes!” Movement entered the bout at No. 1 and lasted for one hour and 16 minutes, obliterating the previous Royal Rumble Match record for longevity. Big Cass, who entered the fray at No. 49, went right after the “little man” he’s targeted since his return to WWE. The seven-footer eventually dropped Bryan with a thunderous big boot and ended his unbelievable run by tossing him over the ropes to the arena floor. How will both men react to their encounter in Saudi Arabia? Will Big Cass revel in ruining Bryan’s big moment? Will Bryan be looking for payback just days before their showdown at WWE Backlash? See also *SmackDown Live! *May 1, 2018 edition of SmackDown Live! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts